


Cynthia (Walker)

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Exorcist Noah Family Love [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Cynthia plus two Minor OC's, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a seperate chapter about Cynthia. It has all the information of Cynthia on it.</p><p>Cynthia represents Envy and replaced Road (since her status is Unknown)<br/>She is Allen's real older sister. (Please remember she is my Own Character)<br/>And Envious of many girls who know Allen, including Road, Lulu Bell and Lulu Bell's maid.<br/>She has a major thing for Devit and a little on Jasdero, but treats him like a brother.<br/>Cynthia loves winding Lero up as well as Skin with Jasdevi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynthia (Walker)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC. I own everything it it.  
> But mentioned names of the characters in the history.  
> Other than that I own ALL of Cynthia;  
> \- Body  
> \- Mind  
> \- Soul  
> \- History  
> \- Weapons...
> 
> Blah Blah Blah~ Read.

Name: Cynthia  
Kana Name  
\- しんしあ  
\- せんぼう  
Rōmanji Name  
\- Shinshia  
\- Senbou  
Gender: Female  
Age: Physically: 16/17 | Chronologically: 18/19  
Status: Alive  
Date of Birth: October 22  
Affiliation: Noah Family  
Memory: Envy  
Weapons: Knives/Scythe (Later On)  
Race: Noah  
Blood Type: AB  
Nationality: English  
Height: 166.4 cm (5'5 1/2") | 175 cm (5' 7") (Current)  
Weight: 51 kg (113 lbs) | 54 kg (120 lbs) (Current)  
Family: Allen Walker (Younger brother)

 **Appearance:** Cynthia is a slender girl who is slightly underweight for her height and yet fairly small for her age but the eldest between Allen and herself. According to Cross Marian she has a bra size of a C cup that borderlines a D cup. Unlike Allen, who has creamy pale peach skin and the cursed eye, Cynthia has the same colour skin, just a little more tanned, and instead of the marking Allen has, her makeup is slightly similar, but more similar to Jasdero's and Devit's. She has waist length white hair, and sea blue eyes (in her human form). Her hair doesn't change for her Noah form, though only her skin colour changes to the umber skin tone and she has golden eyes with the stigmata across her forehead, which is usually covered by her fringe.

Her clothing style is slightly similar to Devit's though more, British punk than American punk, due to her being born in England and Devit being born in America. Though that's more for her Noah Appearance, her Human Appearance becomes more elegant and posh, even though her childhood was bad.  
In her human form she is usually seen wearing dresses, though only within the Mansion, once she is outside she is more known to wear feminine versions of masculine old suits for English men, minus the top hat. When wearing dresses, she is seen either wearing converse (Due to hating heeled shoes) or flat shoes with stockings/tights. The dresses have to be close to her knees, unless they are traditional dresses like her Japanese and Chinese Kimono's which reach to her mid-thighs. The suits she wears outside, must be either black or gray, she hates white suits, due to them getting easily dirty. Sometimes her fringe is pinned back by a blue headband with a skull broach on the side.

During her Noah form, she is either seen wearing a casual punk tartan black and white pleated skirt that stops mid-thigh length, and a red and black gothic tank top, that is ripped a tad across the chest and back (Due to previous fights with Lulu Bell whilst she is in her cat form) Her legs are covered with either one thigh high stocking, that is layered with a black fishnet stocking of the same length and a bow on the side, and her other leg would be covered with a knee high stripped sock. Her feet would be protected by a pair of platform punk heeled boots with chains across the back. Sometimes she has been seen wearing a similar jacket to Devit's and is usually accused of stealing his jacket. Other times she is seen wearing red thigh high stockings with knee high converses. A shirt that is ripped and shows of her stomach, plus her jacket hangs more off her elbows than her shoulders. Her hair changes between, being down, to scruffy pigtails, to a pony tail similar to Kanda's, but messier. Same with her human form her fringe is sometimes fringe pinned back by a red headband with a butterfly broach on the side. Instead of a blue one with a skull broach. When she is on important missions with Tyki or Lulu Bell, she could be seen wearing a feminine version to Tyki's suit he wears.

Her makeup is usually like Jasdero's and Devit's, but over the years it has changed and became a lot less heavier, and is only usually one eye with more detail than the other, and that's the eye that is similar to Allen's cursed eye. Also she wear's violet or red lipstick with a hint of lip gloss, but not all the time. It has been noted in the Exorcist's profile on Cynthia, that she has been seen wearing two bracelets on her right wrist, a golden ring with her birthstone on her left middle finger, and a silver necklace with a heart locket around her neck, which sometimes changes to a black chained necklace with a purple butterfly.

 **Personality:** Cynthia is the Noah of Envy. After Road trapped her during the war between the Noah's and exorcists, her personality changed. She had become more untrustworthy and rude towards other Noah's and Exorcists.

She is like Tyki, where she has her "light" side and her "dark" side. Though her dark side is more like Allen's (Her brother) where it is only shown if a few things are mentioned. Mostly, when Allen is mentioned, Tyki's teasing or her weight and height. She is clingy around the Twins because they are always messing around and winding people up, causing trouble and it was noted by Road that she is "like" the twins and Jasdero announced her as his older sister during one of the meetings after she attacked Lero with a pie, that the umbrella dodged and soon hit Tyki, causing him to get annoyed, everyone else to laugh, and her running for her life. When she was on her first mission with Road, they had spotted some exorcists which Cynthia soon ran away recognizing one of them as Allen.

Sometimes she could be extremely jealous when she saw Devit and Jasdero being chased by girls, Allen with Lenalee and sometimes Tyki as he would walk around during missions, and girls would walk up to him, and engage in conversations. Though she didn't think Tyki would notice, yet he did and later revealed it to her, that he knows she gets jealous of other girls. It was also noted by Mimi, that she is easily jealous of pretty girls, and people with kind parents due to her past.  
Cynthia is stubborn when it comes to her feelings for others and attempts to deny them, but fails and everyone can see her actual feelings. Allen had noted in the past she was really easy to read by saying "She is like an open book." to Leo, Tyki as well as Cynthia herself. It was also said because of this she is easy to tease.  
When she is around children (e.g. Eeez) she becomes protective and won't let anything harm them (even if it means destroying the Akuma's herself.) Also she has refused many requests to play poker against others since she was noted as "The Doppelganger" after the people who Allen had played against, were told by him, that he has a sister, who looked just like him, but female and no mark on her face, instead her makeup was similar. Though refused to play in front of little children, because of her vulgar language when she played, and the fact that she could be easily manipulated in some adult games involving betting.

Being in her Noah Appearance, she is still cheerful, though more stubborn, easily angered and sadistic towards her own clan (noted by Road for when she attempted to cut Tyki for teasing her) as well as humans, and exorcists. Though sometimes she is embarrassed, her loyalty level compared to Lulu Bell is quite low and she would give a damn if someone more superior to her was hurt. Cynthia is sometimes like Kanda where she will not talk, and will literally start on someone (like Kanda and Allen) and the one she usually starts on is Mimi, which ends up with the two of them fighting. Comparing her Noah appearance to her Human, when she is in her Human Appearance, she is more vulnerable and persuaded more than usual, her stubbornness fades, and her temper is lowered a little, but she could still be worked up when called little or any mentions of Allen. (Like when Road was talking about how she had stabbed Allen with one of her candles.)

 **Personal Stats:**  
Education: 3  
Affinity: 3  
Battle Ability: 4  
Mental: 3  
Flexibility: 5  
Activeness: 4  
Short Temper: 4  
Skinship: 4  
Pride: 4  
Talkative: 2  
Loyalty: 2  
Persuasion: 3  
Romance: 3  
Rescue: 2  
Sixth Sense: 3  
Cooperativeness: 2


End file.
